Seems just like
by avanaru16
Summary: Have you ever thought, while sitting in the middle of a boring class, that a few people around you seem alot like the characters off Naruto? Think about it if you haven't. But first read this oneshot going through the day...


**Naruto Oneshot!**

**A/N: O.k. so if you read the summary you get it. This oneshot is going through the day in the life through school of, well, my day. Tell me if select people are like the Naruto characters! Who knows? I might take it farther than a oneshot! XD **

* * *

Once again this is drug week at school, and Ms. T was handing out the 'red ribbon wristbands' we were to wear throughout the week to gain 'prizes'. Oh joy! We'd win either a frisbee or a hackeysack! cough(sarcasm)cough Everyone was chatting throughout the class, and Naruto was taking Ino's stickeynotes and peeling them only to let the flop to the floor.

"Naruto! Give those back!" Sakura said from a few desks back. Ino was right beind him and he always did something to her stuff almost everyday.

"Naruto, Naruto!" Naruto said in a mocking voice, " Is that all you say?"

Then right as Ms. T. was just leaving the room, it just happened to get quiet as Naruto shouted sniffing the wristband, ya I know, sniffing it!, "These smell like ass!" Everyone got a huge kick out of this and started laughing. Luckily Ms. T. had just left the class.

"Heh, Naruto you would." Shikamaru said two rows over from Naruto's desk.

After Ms. T. came back the class was correcting sentences from the overhead. Hint the overhead has clear sheets that you put on a lighted platform which then show up on the wall/ pull down screen up ahead. Of course Naruto sat right beside where the overhead would go. Once he'd finish, he'd move the transparent sheets around bugging the class. Also he'd just goof off and stick his pencil on there so on the screen would be a shadow of a pencil covering the questions.

* * *

Later on in Algebra, there was a sub. In algebra, Ino and Sakura are in the front row, while Shikamaru is right behind Ino, and Naruto is right behind Sakura. When Sakura got up, Naruto took her pencil case. Not knowing what to do with it he tossed it to Temari who sat the in the next desk to the right.

"Go on, just hide it somewhere!" Naruto whispered since Sakura was coming back. So she stuck it inbetween two stacked chairs.

"Naruto! What did you do with my pencil case! I know you took it!" Sakura half yelled, hands on hips.

"I didn't do it I swear!" He said with a slight laugh.

"Naruto!" Ino yelled back at him as she turned in her seat.

Temari, Shikamaru were jsut snickering. Temari was the last person they thought to have done it. Temari just pointed to it so Sakura could find it, keeping her name clear of having done anything. She found it and sat back down.

* * *

When it came to reading class, which was in the same classroom, Naruto was to pull his favorite substitute prank. Everyone knew of it and went along with it. He opened the book, then with a puzzled look turned it up-side-down, then flipped through it. After a couple minutes, he got up with a frustrated look on his face and marched up to the subs desk.

"Um, sorry to bother you but I... um.. need some help..." He said looking down with an ashamed look on his face.

"Well, what can I help you with?" The sub said kindly, _'He's got this sub fooled already!' _Shikamaru thought, overhearing the conversation.

"Well, you see, I.. I can't read.." Naruto said almost 'tearing up'.

"Oh, I'm sure you can! Here, read me the first sentence." They opened the book and Naruto looked at it with a very puzzled look on his face.

"Ok, I can do this, 'H..he... uh... s..s..,"

"Sat." The sub said helping him along.

"Sat, b...by..th... the...bi..bitch.. Oh! Sorry! um.. bir, birch..." Naruto said slowly obviously cussing on purpouse.

"Ok I'm sure you can read, your just fooling me!" The sub said, but Naruto had more up his sleeve.

"No! No teacher you don't understand!" He said throwing the book on the floor, tears filling his eyes, " I really can't read! It's just so hard for me! Other things come easily but reading has always been hard..." He kept going, and goin, the subs eyes coming more sympathetic. But everyone in the class had a smirk on their face that the sub couldn't see.

"Oh, Ok Naruto jut settle down ok? I can help you along if you'd like!" the sub saying eating every word he said.

"sniff, sniff Alright..." Naruto said rubbing his eyes.

"O.k., now lets get started," the sub said as they started to try to read the book. **A/N: The sentence was really "He sat by the birch tree." **

After about five minutes Naruto was getting the 'hang of it', but still 'struggling'. Then all of a sudden he read really, really fast.

" 'And so then he decided to go down the enormus trail to find what was at the end of it' Ok teacher thank you I think I got the hang of it!" Naruto said then marched proudly back to his seat. "Easy..." Naruto, Shikmaru, Ino, and Temari said under their breath with a smirk on their faces. The sub sat their with a puzzled look on her face, knowing the whole time he was bluffing.

* * *

At the end of the day was English, which was held again in Miss D.'s class. They had their assignments, well, assigned and were working on them. It was held in the same room as the sub's class but a different teacher. Ino, Sakura, Naruto, Shikamaru, and Temari in the front. But in the very last row, which wasn't really a row, it was a table where two people sat. Well anyways, there sat Tenten and Hinata. (Remember that!).

Anyways, behind Naruto was Rock Lee. Since Lee was "SO" into his work, he didn't notice that Naruto took half of his big white eraser. He broke it up and split it between him, Shikamaru, and Kiba, who sat in front of Temari. They tore them into little blocks, they would be used as amo. They were chucking all over the room at random people. Naruto chucked one right at Choji a few rows to the left then back a few and hit the desk, then it bounced off and hit the wall.

"Hey!" Choji said glaring their way. He picked up the eraser and chucked it back, hitting Ino in the head. "Hey! Shikamaru! What did you throw at me." They all snickered, then Shikamaru said, "Ha, ha, it wasn't me!" Then Naruto took one and chucked at Sakura, and hit her right in the back of the head.

"Aw! Naruto! What was that!" Sakura spun around and shouted.

"Sakura! Please keep your voice down!" Miss D. said from her desk.

"Ya Sakura, shhh." Kiba said.

Shikamaru then chucked one at Temari hitting the side of the desk to then richochea (SP?) and hit Naruto in the head. "Hey! Its not supposed to backfire! Ha. " Naruto said rubbing his head.

"Heh, serves you right!" Temari said with a grin on her face.

Now Naruto was going to go for the big one. He picked a chunk up from his desk, turned in his chair, and took aim. Then with all he had, he chucked it way to the back of the room. It hit Tenten's desk and bounced off to hit her square in the forehead! The whole front group started laughing histerically. Naruto spun around and when he burst out laughing, he blew one. Then the whole class started laughing uncontrolably. Even Miss D. had a smile on her face. Naruto's face was bright red from embarrassment.

"Um, excuse me!" He yelled. Then the clock struck 3:15 and the school day came to a smelly end...

* * *

**All these events really happened! It was a great day! Now please R&R and tell me what you think!!! Please and Thanks!!**


End file.
